The present disclosure relates to a manufacturing method for an organic electroluminescent panel and an organic electroluminescent panel.
A method of manufacturing an organic electroluminescent panel by forming an organic electroluminescent element for each pixel using an ink jet device is known. Together with increase of the definition in recent years, the pixel size has decreased and the liquid retention amount per unit area has decreased. However, it is difficult to excessively increase the ink density from a point of view of the solubility or printable physical properties (viscosity and so forth). Therefore, in the invention disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-257668 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1), it is proposed to perform recoating by a plural number of times.